The Scarlett Shadow Follows
by Scarlett-Warrior66
Summary: Felicity Smoak has a lot of secrets but will those secrets stay hidden in the past and with the people she trusts the most or will everything she's hiding come to light when team arrow needs Batman's help.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

there are defining moment in everyone's life, for felicity smoak the're are eleven about to be twelve and the twelfth is the most important. the one where she tells her story to people who aren't part of her family her bat-family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in my comfy chair, fingers flying over the keyboard, while my eyes are glued to the screens. The past few weeks have been nothing but dead ends as I've searched for a someone who can shock people to death by using a 'shocking' suit. Tonight has been the first break through, and I'm stuck here giving directions like some babbling GPS.

"Turn left now," I say, eyes still focused on my beloved babies-uh computers.

"I see them." Oliver's growly 'Arrow' voice breaks through my thoughts as I watch the bleeping green dot I know is him on my screen. Those trackers in their boots sure do come in handy right about now.

"Ok, Blondie, where do I go," Roy asks, and then I'm searching for the red dot to make sure I know where he is so I can tell him where to go. It all get's so confusing sometimes… So many dots to keep up with!

"Roy, take a right and go straight for two blocks then take a hard right. You should be able to cut them off there," I say confidently, knowing that a lot is riding on this mission.

"Thanks Blondie," Roy chirps, and I allow myself a moment of fond affection for the younger man. He's the closest thing I have to a younger brother here in star city, and I'll admit the nickname was a bit loathsome at first, but I've long since grown used to being called names by an annoying little brother.

"I see him!"

Ray Palmer- billionaire businessman by day and crime fighting flying machine by night. I'll admit his addition to the team took some convincing on Oliver's part, but I'm glad I finally persuaded him. It's nice to have air support, allows less worry on my part.

"Ok, Ray, stay up there," I order before turning my attention on the two flashing dots in the van, "Digg, Sara, are you in position?"

"Yeah, but never make me wait in the van with her ever again," Digg complains, his deep voice sounding more like that of a petulant child.

"I can't help it that I'd rather be in the field, but I'll learn to deal with it. ok cutie, got any info to help take him down?"

I can't help but cringe at the memories that being called 'cutie' drudges up- both good and bad- "Yeah, Sara, I went over the autopsies and what we know, which isn't much, but then again we've taken down criminals knowing less. Fighting criminals isn't easy, not that I would know personally but-" i roll my eyes at the end.

"Breathe Felicity," Sara says, and I can hear the smile in her voice as she cuts off my word vomit.

I take a deep breath before answering, "Right, sorry…. Ok, what I have figured out is that if he touches you with one hand you'll receive an electrical shock- not enough to kill you, but it could stun you. However, if he touches you with both hands, he will complete the circuit and you'll die," As an afterthought I mumbled to myself, so lost in my explanation I'd forgotten about the comms, "Is it just me, or did that sound dirty?"

I hear a few low rumbles of laughter and one snorted giggle, and all I want to do is bury my face in my hands- cheeks heated in pure mortification. Unfortunately, Roy breaks in with his own observations.

"Got it, no touching," Roy says, his voice pitched in such a way that I know he's fighting back laughter.

"Focus Roy," I groan, my hands moving to my blushing cheeks.

"Here we go," I hear Digg say, his voice hushed.

Then the comms are blaring with the sound of screeching tires and rapid gunfire. I hate this, not having eyes on them. All I know is what I hear, and that isn't good. I wait, biting my nails until I'm sure my bright pink nail polish is chipped and cracking. It seems like forever, but in actuality it's only twenty minutes until the police sirens sound and I know that it's over for tonight.

Then Digg's voice sends a chill down my spine, "Get the med-bay ready, Felicity!"

I freeze, for a moment, terrified. It's a good thing that i've learned deal with the blood and gore that comes with the job again since finding Oliver in the back of my car, but that doesn't mean I don't fear it anymore.

I hear Diggle order Sara to get Oliver's bike, and that's when I know it's him. I gulp, my hands turning to ice and my legs to jelly. A severe sense of urgency overwhelms me, and I rise on shaky legs to prepare what I know will be needed when they return.

"Roy, you ok to get back," Diggle asks, and I can't help but be thankful that he's there with them. Any time something goes wrong, he's always so steady. He never gives in to the fear I know he must feel, he just handles everything with this cool calmness that I'll never be able to muster.

I sigh when Roy gives a ragged, "I'll live", and the motorcycles flare to life. This only increases my harried pace, fumbling with bandages and medicines. I know I have to be prepared for the worst, all the while hoping for the best.

* * *

When they finally arrive, Digg is half carrying half dragging Oliver. I can tell he's in pain by the darkness of his usually calm blue eyes, and I grimace at the dark patches of bloody green leather.

Roy enters next, looking a bit better but still swaying on his feet. I notice a cut on Sara's cheek, and Ray- well he just looks happy.

"Is he ok," I ask as Diggle gets Oliver onto the stainless steel examination table.

Oliver looks pretty out of it, which worries me. It must show on my face because Diggle's eyes soften, and he places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, Felicity. It's only a few minor cuts. We'll get them sewn up, and he'll be his old brooding self in no time," Digg assures me; reaching for the medical supplies I'd already laid out.

As Diggle works, Oliver begins to look more coherent. His blue eyes lose their cloudiness, clearing to the crystalline sharpness I'm used to. I can tell he's still in pain, but as he rolls his shoulders I can tell he's going to be fine- his broodiness already descending to furrow his brow.

"What about you," I ask, turning to Roy.

"Ah, I've had worse," Roy replies with a wince, favoring his right shoulder.

"What happened? Are you ok," comes a new voice from the top of the stairs of our new 'foundry'.

I look up, and to my utter disappointment, I spot 'gorgeous' Laurel. I can't help the bitter, 'Great…', that slips into my thoughts- thankful that it didn't slip out of my mouth. The more time I'm forced to share oxygen with the woman, the more I wonder what Oliver ever saw in her. She is condescending, spiteful, and sometimes just plain mean- but most of that is aimed in my direction, so perhaps I'm not the best to judge. This is the part where I often question 'pre-Arrow' Oliver's judgment.

I take a deep breath, calming myself before I do something that I won't necessarily regret but will raise a lot of questions. It's not that I don't know the answers to those questions; I just never want to answer them- a lot like Oliver with questions about his five years on the Island.

"Well, what happened," Laurel asks again interrupting my train of thought.

She's impatient, that I can tell from her arms crossed over her chest and the incessant tapping of her shoe. Deep breath, Felicity.

"Another failed attempt to capture the person who's electrocuting the criminals that don't go to jail," I answer, trying and failing to keep my aggravation from my voice.

I hear the shuffle of Thea's feet as she steps away from the wall, her expression one of keen disappointment  
"Why didn't you call us," Thea asks, her voice pleading, "We could've helped. You said it yourself Ollie that Laurel and I are getting better."

At Thea's mention of their improvement, Laurel turns to me with a triumphant look in her eyes. One brow arches as her lips twist into a satisfied smirk, a challenge. What she doesn't know is that I don't need 'team arrow' to best her, I can do that all on my own with a few well placed keystrokes. or if she wants to get physical i can best her easy but no one knows that except for a few people in gotham.

"I know that Speedy, but I don't want to risk you out in the field just yet," Oliver says, and I can't help the fondness the rises up with in me. Even I can see the change in him after five years away and I didn't even know him then, but there's one thing that will never change- Oliver will always be a great big brother. Before thea can make her retort the beeping of one of my computers cuts her off. I look at Ray who's smiling like he just found the answer to world peace."I set up a search a few weeks ago to see if I could find anything that might help defeat our guy in suit that can electrocute people we need a better name for him, and guess what I found," Ray said, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Can you just tell us already," Laurel asks, annoyed.

Ray deflates with a sigh, "Fine, so I found some reports matching his description and M.O. a few years ago, but here's where it gets interesting… He just disappears according to G.C.P.D."

"G.C.P.D," Diggle asks.

"Gotham City Police Department," I reply.

Everyone stares at me, and suddenly I realize why. I'd forgotten to mention a few minor details about my 'pre-Arrow' days."I interned at Wayne Corp. while I was at M.I.T," I explain, still omitting a few things here and there.

"What do you mean he just disappeared," Thea asks the question on everyone's mind.

Except mine… I know what happened, but telling them will lead to more questions that I don't want to answer so I keep my mouth shut.

"I know," Roy says excitedly, everyone turning to look at him as he begins to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Well," Laurel snaps, causing me to scoff and Roy to roll his eyes.

"It was BATMAN," Roy says, Laurel's outburst doing nothing to curb his enthusiasm.

At Roy's announcement Sara looks intrigued, Digg seems to find something familiar about the name, and everyone else just looks confused. I infuse my own features with a look of awe, hoping no one catches on to my masquerade.I'm too good of an actress, but it's been a few years and i'm rusty.

"That's what I was thinking," Ray says finally, his excitement mirroring Roy's.

Then Laurel spoke up, "What is a bat man?"

Roy and Ray both roll their eyes, an annoyed huff echoing between them.

"Well, Laurel, Batman is the vigilante protector of Gotham. He has a bunch of cool gadgets, he works with the G.C.P.D. and they even have a bat-signal. He's also got a whole team of vigilantes who help him like Batgirl, Batwoman, Batwing, Nightwing, Robin, and, my personal favorite, Scarlett! Man, does she know how to wear leather…" Roy trails off. "So, I was thinking that since Bruce Wayne _'please don't say what i think your going to say'_ is hosting _'no'_ a gala for the Children's Hospital _'no!'_ we could go. It would give us _'please god help me'_ a plausible reason to go to Gotham _'god no!'_ to check things out. Plus maybe Batman could help us out," Ray suggests.

After hearing Ray's suggestion all I can think is NOOOO! I do not want to go to Gotham. We all have things to hide, but I don't exactly want any of my secrets to come to light just yet.

I look to Oliver, begging him with my eyes to refuse. However, there's that light of the chase in his eyes, and I know that all my begging is for naught.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we could use help," Oliver says finally, his words sealing my fate.

 _'FRACK!'_ We're going to Gotham…


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _ **i am posting this thanks to KK1986 on AO3 for giving me what i needed to post without a beta so this is chapter 2 i just want to say sorry for not updating sooner and this isn't going to be as good as chapter one and all mistakes are mine i also know that my grammar sucks but i hope my story makes up for that.**_

 **Felicity's P.O.V.**

 **in gotham getting ready for the gala**

'why am i going through with this with this again? oh right they don't know but i can't tell them not now maybe not ever' my mind wanders back to the reason that we're here

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **palmer tech**_

"wait did you just agree to go to gotham and ask for help" i ask in shock "felicity's got a point ollie you never agree to ask for help so quickly" "i know sara but we've been after this guy for 2 and a half weeks and we're not even close to getting him we're starting to need all the help we can get" " we can help to" thea mutters angrily "speedy" oliver's cut off by thea " no we have gotten better and you just said 'we need all the help we can get' well you have laurel and i we can help" "sorry to interrupt but the invite is for felicity and i only but 2 of you can go as our plus ones" ray says to stop the fight that will inevitably happen and get us back on track "i'm going" thea says determinedly "okay you can be my plus one felicity who's gonna be yours?" i think about this for a few seconds before i decide who "sara" roy looks kinda sad "man blondie i was hoping to go to gotham" "why to find batman" thea says not actually expecting such a serious "yes" in response "ok sorry to burst your bubble but how do we know if he's even real" laurel says looking mildly pissed off "i heard some rumors when i was in afghanistan from a buddy of mine said he saved him and his brother moved like a shadow if he didn't witness it he never would've believed it" once digg finishes putting voice in on the matter sara pipes in "ra's has an uneasy alliance with him the league stays out of gotham he stays out of the league's business" "ok so felicity, thea, sara and ray are going to gotham and how are you going to find him?" "well we got a tech genius that i'm sure can find pattern or something to help us right cutie" sara says as she walks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders i inwardly cringe only one person can call me that and bring a smile to my face everyone else just makes me cringe but nevertheless i smile and nod my head enthusiastically and say "yep i've been dieing to try this new mapping program i've been working on" "great so felicity will use her mapping program and we'll patrol gotham" thea says excitedly and and before oliver can protest thea being out in the field sara stands up for her "ollie i know you don't want thea out in the field but it's her choice she's going to do it whether you like it or not but if you keep telling her no she will go out by herself and get hurt or worse killed but this way we'll be able to keep an eye on her" "fine but do what they say when they say got it speedy" "got it ollie" thea replies excited that she can finally go out in the field "so i'm going to use my new algorithm to see if i can find batman" "or his friends" roy chimes in "right or his friends while you guys patrol areas i give you " "yep" ray confirmed popping the 'p' "okay so if that's i'll just head home then" nobody protests so i grab my stuff and heads towards the door to leave when i do i release a breath i didn't know i was holding i press the down button for the elevator i don't have to wait long for it i step in and press the button for the parking garage dreading the call i have to make not because i hate the person i'm going to call the opposite i love them it's the reason i'm calling that i hate The elevator stops and opens the door and i take a deep breath And walk to my car while looking for My keys and phone By the time I reach my car I found both so i unlock my car and slide into the driver's seat I close the door and put my purse in the passenger seat and turn the car on I take a deep breath and dial the number I know by heart It rings for 2 seconds before a male voice answers "Hey fliss I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon" "I'm not calling for you now please put him on the phone" i hear a deep sigh from the other end "fine" Then I hear some shouting and cursing " here he is I should warn you he's in one of his moods" I roll my eyes "Hey Felicity" A smile immediately takes over my face " Hey I need to tell you guys something and before you interrupt just listen" "fine" "Good so apparently the electrocutioner is in Star City team arrow plus ray have been trying to catch him and after tonight's unccessful attempt to get him ray apperantly had set up a search a few weeks ago to find anything like his MO And found the GCPD reports about him from 1998 And roy and ray figured that batman might have Had Something to do with it so ray, thea, Sara and I Are heading to Gotham-" "and using his gala as cover as to why you're there" He finishes "yep" I hear him take a deep breath before he says something "this is the kind of thing you don't wait one day before telling someone" "I thought you saw my name on the guest list" I ask kind of confused "yes I saw your name on the guest list but I'm talking about the trying to find batman part" I'm about to say something about the gala being a last minute decision but he says something first "and don't say something about the gala being a last minute decision" "you know me too well and that means you also know that i would call to tell you the second i got a phone and a private place to speak" "your right, thanks for the heads up" "you're welcome i would love to chat but-" i get cut off again by him finishing my sentence "you have to pack why do you put it off till the last minute ?" "i don't know see you later" i hear a slight chuckle "goodbye felicity" "bye" and i hang up and start to drive home mentally putting a list of stuff i have to pack.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _ **at hotel getting ready to leave**_

i put the finishing touches of my eyeshadow on grab my clutch and double check that i have everything phone check lipstick check room key check i'm startled out of my thoughts by a knock at my door i shake my head and once i give myself a final check i walk and open the door and see thea, sara and ray are on the other side sara whistles slowly ray gives me a once over and says "you look great" thea says "you look amazing" i'm not one to be self centered but i have to admit i look gorgeous i'm wearing a strapless red gown but the front ends below my knees a gold metal belt crystal louboutin heels a knitted bracelet on my right wrist a triple triangle necklace double circle earrings a black clutch matte red lipstick gold and black eyeshadow faux fur white shawl nude nail polish and my hair pulled into a bun just above my right shoulder "well are you ready to go" thea asks ray and sara nod and say "yes" but i just nod and pass out the comms "do we have to wear these?" "it's the only way oliver would let you go to the gala but if you want you could stay here and watch my program run?" i tell thea "we'll let's go" i follow then thinking 'what the hell is going to happen what the frack! am i doing' i sigh and enter the elevator


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

'is it to late to back out of course it's too late to back out why am i doing this again because the electrocutioner has set up shop in star city cause batman drove him out and i don't blame him bruce can be very intimidating when he is bruce wayne but is even more intimidating when he is batman and now even in my thoughts i'm doing that weird third person thing i wonder if all vigilantes do it or just billionaire vigilantes but i haven't heard sara or roy i also haven't heard ray refer to himself in third person 'yet' ' my brain adds unhelpfully 'so i guess just the vigilantes that that seem to have C.M.P more commonly known as chronic man pain or chronic man period' i snap out of my thoughts sara shaking my knee "you alright cutie?" i actually flinch when she says 'cutie' this time but i quickly cover it by saying "i'm fine just i guess i'm a little nervous" of course that's not a lie i am nervous just not for the reasons they think "well you might want to put on your 'i'm nervous but to everyone else i seem perfectly calm' face cause we're here" thea informs us we're here i was lost in my thoughts for so long the last thing i can remember is getting on the elevator i guess time flies when you're worried about being recognised in your hometown "we're here" thea squeals excitedly i take a deep breath 'here we go' once we're out of the limo and heading up the steps i can't help but think 'if i can pull this off i should start looking into acting' i give the coat check person my shawl i take another deep breath and enter the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 4

**just a heads up there is mentions of rape but nothing in detail just the word and some cursing.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **DAMIEN'S P.O.V**

"he's heading your way batwing" i hear my father tell me when i see him i drop down behind him i sneak up and put him in a choke hold he struggles but eventually grows still i drop him and drag him to a pole in the alley "what the hell was that?" "that was me taking care of a guy who's raped 17 women and killed 5 of those 17" i reply angrily while handcuffing him to a pole and dropping a flash drive with all the evidence needed to convict him "you should've waited for me" i turn around and say "why because you don't think i can handle myself or because you are afraid i would've killed him" he doesn't reply that just makes me angrier "incase you haven't noticed i am not 10!" i grab my grappling gun and aim for the roof "see you at the cave" i shoot and i'm on the roof before he can protest i take a few deep breaths to calm down and then make my way to the bat-cave when i get to the motor pool i get of my bike and head to the main area of the batcave as she likes to call it when i enter two things happen 1. i see grayson talking on the phone and 2. i hear father calling my name i ignore him instead i take off my cowl and my weapons then i hear a deep sigh and "fine" from grayson "i never accused you of anything" "you're right but just because never said anything doesn't mean you didn't fucking think it you don't trust me when she's not around" i shout at my father "i do trust you" "not as much as much as you do when she's around before he can say anything back grayson interrupts "um… speaking of 'her' she's on the phone" while covering the the bottom of the phone motioning towards me i walk towards him "here he is but i should warn you he's in one of his moods" i roll my eyes and take my phone from him "hey felicity" "Hey I need to tell you guys something and before you interrupt just listen" when i hear who voice my anger immediately starts to go away but when i hear that my anger comes back "fine" 'i swear to god if queen hurt her i'll kill him' "Good so apparently the electrocutioner is in Star City team arrow plus ray have been trying to catch him and after tonight's unsuccessful attempt to get him ray apparently had set up a search a few weeks ago to find anything like his MO And found the GCPD reports about him from 1998 And roy and ray figured that batman might have Had Something to do with it so ray, thea, Sara and I Are heading to Gotham" "and using his gala as cover as to why you're there" i finish for her "yep" i take a deep breath to calm down cause i don't need her using her loud voice on me "this is the kind of thing you don't wait one day before telling someone" i say already trying to think of a way to tell them "i thought you saw my name on the guest list" i can practically hear her trying to figure out how none of them could have known that she was coming "yes I saw your name on the guest list but I'm talking about the trying to find batman part" when i say batman fathers and grayson's head snap towards me with confused and slightly panicked looks on their faces already going to the worst possible situation but felicity comes first always "and don't say something about the gala being a last minute decision" already knowing what she was going to say "you know me too well and that means you also know that i would call to tell you the second i got a phone and a private place to speak" "your right thanks for the heads up" i tell her honestly "you're welcome i would love to chat but" "you have to pack why do you put it off till the last minute?" i smile slightly thinking about her cursing under her breath and running her hands through her hair hating that she waited till the last minute "i don't know see you later" i chuckle already hearing the slight aggravation in her voice "goodbye felicity" "bye" and hang up when i look up from my phone and see father and grayson father's face is unreadable "explain now" he growls i take a deep breath still mad at him "well…"

* * *

 **DAMIEN'S P.O.V**

 **getting ready for the gala**

'why is pennyworth making me wear a bow tie' i snap out of my thoughts by a knock at my door' "dami open up" i recognise grayson's voice "enter" i growl in frustration i hear a chuckle behind me i turn around "what i swear pennyworth makes me wear these things because he likes to watch me suffer" "yeah i know may i" he asks while motioning to my bow tie "go ahead" he walks up and 15 seconds later he steps back i turn around and look in the mirror "wha-how?" "babs made me learn" "it took you 15 seconds to do what i've been trying to do for a hour" i ask incredulously while turning to face grayson "you've worn bow ties before, how?" "felicity tied them for me other times i've just worn a regular tie" i answer "ready to go down?" he asks "yes" and we head down the stairs when we get down barbra comes up to us and says "in 5 minutes come get me i do not want to talk to got it?" "got it babs" "okay good" she then turns to me and says "hey damien long time no see" it's good to see you to barbara she smiles and walks of to find but not before she grabs a glass of champagne we walk into the party "why would anyone talk to voluntary she's so snobby, gossiper and condescending, i mean seriously why would anybody willingly talk to her he hands me a glass of champagne "she talks to her first so she doesn't think you're avoiding her and you don't have to talk to her again so that way you might actually enjoy the party without looking over your shoulder worried about talking with her, smart move" grayson looks at me in shock before saying "damn, that's smart" "you should go rescue her" he's confused before looking behind him and seeing that barbara was about to go batgirl on "oh" and he rushes over after a minute they come back over "god i am a nice person and i don't believe in killing but i just want to wrap my hands around her throat" "on the plus side you don't worry about talking to her again" then barbara's eyes land on the entrance to the ballroom grayson then follows at what barbara is looking at and i'm curious at what they're looking at so i follow and look at what their looking at and i see felicity at the entrance with ray and thea on her right side and sara on her left 'she looks stunning' is the first thing that pops into my head when i see her.


	6. Chapter 5

**felicity's outfit** **www. polyvore untitled_996/set?id=179353331**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

when i enter the ballroom i can feel eyes on me i feel more than see sara come stand next to me in gather my courage and walk in "wow" i hear thea mutter through the com for the next hour we mingle and i'm careful not to slip into any old habits but once i've mingled enough i catch damian's eye and subtly nod my head towards the balcony and start walking that way once i'm in the hall i turn off my com not wanting them to hear this conversation once i'm out on the balcony the coldness hits me ' _i forgot how cold_ _gotham is this time of year'_ when i feel something warm around my shoulders i turn around and see damian i smile and hug him "i've missed you" i mutter into his shoulder "i've missed you too" "hey don't i get a hug after all i'm your favorite brother" we let go of each other and i look and see dick standing there and damian moves to my right side i roll my eyes and say "you know i don't have a favorite" i say as he walks towards me and wraps me in a hug "i've missed you" he mutters into my hair "i've missed one is as good as me or babs and he basically has an iron man knockoff suit that has waaaay too many issues to actually work right i mean seriously it has lab accident written all over it plus he relies on purely his suit he thinks that just because he went through a tragedy he can be a vigilante true that's how most of us became vigilantes but he doesn't know how to fight at all, sara can take care of herself just fine she protects the people she cares about sure she doesn't trust that easily but with this line of work you tend to be cautious-" damian interrupts me before i can continue "what aren't you telling us?" "the reason she can take care of herself so well is because she was trained by evil, inc" "so you're telling me she was part of the league of assassins" damian asks to calmly my eyes widen i need to calm him down before he decides to march in there find her then kill her "yes but she's not nice she's actually my friend and you know that i don't use that word lightly and definitely not with people who were part of the league especially after" i motian to the area around where my heart is "so for me to actually be friends with her i mean at first i had to try to be nice with her because it was something that would raise questions if i was cold to her plus digg would try to talk to me and then how would i explain tell him i was jealous because honestly i could care less about oliver's sex life besides she did what she did to survive and she left because she couldn't take the killing anymore she doesn't kill anymore" "nobody leaves the league alive" damian points out "she was in a relationship with nyssa al ghul" they're silent for a few minutes "do you trust her?" they look at me expectantly because they trust my opinion ' _unlike some people'_ i think bitterly about oliver and laurel unlike them they trust my judgment even if they don't like who i trust she is proof of that "i trust her" they look at each other for a few seconds "ok we might not like who you trust but or trust her at all but you trust her and it's enough to give her the benefit of the doubt" dick nods his head in agreement and says "ok you two head down to the cave i'll go find babs and bruce and fill them in" i nod my head and we head inside dick goes back to the party while dami and i head towards the the study and open the secret passageway and make our way down the stairs.


End file.
